


[Podfic] Gold in the Shadows - written by ingberry

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley and Colin get stranded in France for a night and somehow it changes everything. Or, well, maybe it doesn't change everything so much as it brings out what's been there all along. In fact, nothing much changes at all except Colin stops pretending that anyone else can ever be as important as Bradley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gold in the Shadows - written by ingberry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gold in the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552112) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



> THIS PODFIC FEATURES:  
> \- My sorry attempt at speaking in an Irish accent. I originally went all out with it, but it ended up sounding like a mix between Scottish and Indian, and I didn't want to be offensive, so only a few words e.g. 'late' and 'brave' have an Irish brogue.  
> \- Me reading Brolin smut with no dialogue, but a great deal of reverence.  
> \- Me attempting to do a different voice for every single character.

  


| 

photo credit [here](http://courtsorcerer.tumblr.com/post/75601696657)

music: _Gold_ by Owl City 

**Duration:** 1:56:44

**Size:** 56.5 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8rvt40lvd6504h6/Gold+in+the+Shadows.mp3) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxOKGPyYSS8&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52&index=5) or as a zip file from the [audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014072610.zip)  
  
  
---|---


End file.
